A Wish Come True
by The Nerdfighter
Summary: How could just simple glitter from Party America make sixteen Naruto characters come to life? Read and find out as K.C and her friends take the challenge in showing the Naruto characters how to survive the real world. Should be easy, right? . . . Right?
1. Party Time!

**Hello peoplez. Okay, before I say anything, I'd like to point out that my friend sort of convinced me to putting up this story. So if you guys don't really like it that much, then that's fine by me. At least I'll know my friends who read this story will want me to continue. Anyway, I hope you do like this story and post up as many reviews as you want. Please make sure they're good reviews 'cause I don't handle bad reviews very well. JK. I don't really care. Just send me reviews. Okay! On with the story! Oh, and just for the record, this is the first 'Naruto' story I've ever posted on here, so please don't yell at me if the characters sound OOC.**

"K.C, you're friends are here," K.C's older brother, Adrian, told her, walking past her bedroom door.

"Can you get if for me, Adrian? I'm still putting the finishing touches on my costume," K.C told him, not taking her eyes off her dressing room mirror.

Adrian looked at her with a solemn look on his lightly-tanned face and leaned against her door, folding his arms across his chest. "It looks finished to me," he told her.

"No it's not! I still have to put my headband on and my ninja sandals," she told him.

Adrian rolled his dark, chocolate brown eyes. "Whatever." He walked off and went to go answer the door.

The doorbell rang once again, making Adrian jog through the hallway and down the stairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled, hopping off the last three steps, grasping his legs and spinning in a show-off manner as he walked towards the door. He opened it and looked at the people standing at the doorstep.

They were three girls; all K.C's friends, which he knew all too well. They were all dressed in anime costumes similar to the anime his sister watched all the time and that, was, 'Naruto'. Adrian didn't really care for the show, but he would watch it occasionally when there was nothing else to do or when it was just on and his sister was watching it.

"Oh . . . hi, Adrian," said one of K.C's friends that were standing on the left. Her name was Angel Mendoza, the shy and quiet one out of K.C's friends. Well, only when he was around her. It was obvious to Adrian—and everyone else—that Angel had a crush on him and, frankly, Adrian thought it was kind of cute. But he knew it was just a schoolgirl crush and that it'll pass sooner or later.

Angel was as tall as much as she was brave—which wasn't very much. She was a petite, little girl; about four foot eleven, this being a sophomore in high school. But, other than being a little on the short side, she was also rather pretty. Even though you couldn't see it, because of her costume, Angel had long, sort of wavy, light brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes that were covered by a wig and extremely light violet contacts.

Adrian knew the character Angel was dressed as and thought the character suited her quite nicely. It was Hyuuga Hinata, the shy and quiet one on the anime. Angel had sort of a bluish/purplish wig that was extremely short with long strands that reached her chin on the side of her face and light, violet contacts. She wore a khaki jacket with white fluff on the bottom of the jacket and her hood down, capris that were the same color as her wig with bandages and a pack tied on her right thigh, ocean blue ninja sandals, and a blue Konoha headband with a spiral-like insignia in the middle.

"Are we late for the party?" another one of K.C's friends asked. Adrian also knew who she was. Her name was Terry Gosselin, the perky, energetic one out of K.C's group of friends. Terry was one of the girls that got on Adrian's nerves because of her liveliness and happy-go-lucky personality.

_"Was there _ever_ a time where she was sad or miserable_?_" _Adrian always thought to himself.

Not only was Terry jolly and blissful, Adrian thought she was also very pretty, this coming from a junior in high school. Terry had luminous, elbow-length blonde hair and baby blue eyes that always showed eagerness.

"No. In fact," Adrian looked at his black sports watch. "You guys are an hour early." He looked at Terry's outfit. "Nice costume."

Terry looked down at her costume and then back up at Adrian. "Oh, thanks!" she smiled jubilantly.

Adrian had to hand it to Terry; this outfit really did suit her. He knew this character as Yamanaka Ino, the girl that puts on a brave front. Unlike Angel, Terry didn't have to wear a wig or contacts since the character she was dressed as already portrayed long—even though she cut it not too long ago—blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The only thing she really had to do was put her air up in a ponytail with part of her hair hair-sprayed to stay up on the top and come down almost over her right eye. That, and put on her outfit, which were small, silver hooped earrings, a purple tang-top-like shirt with a big collar opening around her neck and three silver hooped earrings hanging on the right side of her tang-top pocket in the middle, bandages wrapped around her stomach where the tang-top revealed, white arm warmers with purple straps on the top and bottom, a knee-length, purple skirt with bandages wrapped around both of her legs, blue ninja sandals, and finally, her blue Konoha headband wrapped around her waist, which, surprised Adrian that it actually _fit _around her waist.

"Oh, that's good," said another one of K.C's friends who was standing on the right. "K.C told us to come an hour early so we can help out with putting up the decorations before the rest of the guest get here."

Adrian also knew this girl. Her name was Andy Hernandez, the happy—and also kind of annoying—girl out of K.C's friends. Andy wasn't the kind of annoying that Terry was, which was a perky, never frowns kind of annoying. She was more of a bossy, 'I'm the best' kind of annoying. But, what could you expect from a sophomore who was raised by a mother who was a busy film director and a father who owned his own Wal-Mart.

Andy was a girl that wasn't too tall or wasn't too short. She was an average height of five foot four in a half inches and had straight, shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. The outfit that she was wearing was from a character that Adrian wasn't really familiar with.

The character Andy was dressed as seemed to have an unusual hairstyle. She put her hair up in four short buns and was dyed a lighter shade of brown, making it look almost like a dirty blonde color and wore a light purple dress with long sleeves and was cut up on the top, revealing her shoulders. Underneath her buttoned up, violet dress were fishnets covering her shoulders and also fishnets covering her left thigh. She also had a red piece of cloth tied around her waist and wore her blue, Sand Village headband around her neck, which had an insignia of a gourd-like object in the middle, and of course, her ninja sandals, only these were a dark brown.

Unlike Terry and Angel, Andy was carrying something, which was, what looked like, a giant fan tied behind her back.

"Hey, guys! You're here!" K.C said, running down the stairs and towards the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, K.C!" the three girls exclaimed in a sing-song tone, handing her their gifts. K.C smiled and thanked them before she grabbed her gifts and motioned them to come in.

"So, what do we have to do, _Naruto_?" Terry asked cheerfully, emphasizing on 'Naruto' because of K.C's outfit.

K.C giggled. Naruto was her absolute favorite character on the anime and not just because he was the main character, but because he was such a funny, cool, and hyperactive guy. Sort of like K.C herself.

Like Angel's outfit, K.C also wore a wig that hid her extremely short, jet black hair with red streaks and contacts that hid her dark, chocolate brown eyes. The wig was a blonde color that was like Terry's hair color, but short and spiky. She also wore light blue contacts and was dressed in an orange jacket with a white collar and blue on the top of the shoulders, a blue belt, orange pants with bandages wrapped around her right thigh with a small pouch, blue ninja sandals, and of course, her blue Konoha headband tied tightly around her forehead.

K.C turned around and pointed her right index finger at her three friends. "Alright, Genin, listen up! This is a D-rank mission. Your job—may you choose to accept it—is to put up streamers and blow up balloons and help set up the tables and chairs in the backyard. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all yelled, giving K.C a soldier solute.

Adrian rolled his eyes and shook his head at how literally they were taking this act.

_"This anime has really gotten to their heads," _he thought to himself.

"Alright! Scatter!" K.C yelled, waving her right hand to the side while Angel, Terry, and Andy all ran in different directions through the house with their upper bodies sticking out while they ran as if they were charging after someone. Adrian thought it looked really stupid, but that was just the way ninja ran in the anime.

K.C smiled playfully while she turned to her brother. "Wasn't it awesome having a 'Naruto'-themed party?" she asked.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders as a response. "So, do you want me to help out with anything?" he asked. K.C looked up in wonder and tapped her chin with her finger.

Suddenly, banging and clashing was heard from the kitchen. Adrian and K.C both turned to see their dad dropping a whole bunch of metal pieces on the kitchen floor, cursing slightly.

K.C turned to Adrian. "How 'bout helping Dad set the grill and cook the food."

Adrian nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen to help his dad pick up all the pieces to the grill.

"And don't forget! You're making tempura, yakizakana, and yakitori with the grill. Mom's making the rest of the food that doesn't have to be grilled."

Adrian stopped in his tracks, blinking twice in confusion. "Um . . ." he turned around slowly. "I _know _what tempura is, but . . . what exactly is yakizakuna and yakichutori again?" he asked.

K.C rolled her eyes. "Its yakiza_kana_ and yaki_tori_," she told him. "Yakizakana is basically just grilled fish and yakitori is grilled chicken pieces on skewers. _Duh_!"

Adrian gave his little sister a small glare. "Well _excuse _me for not being so familiar with Japanese foods."

"K.C!" K.C's mother called out, rushing towards her with at least four pots stacked together in her hands. "I'm finished making the ramen," she told her.

"Alright!" K.C smiled, smacking her lips. This was another reason why K.C loved the character, Naruto. Both he and she were ramen fanatics and K.C practically ate ramen every day. "Did you make Shio ramen?"

K.C's mother nodded her head.

"Tonkotsu ramen?"

"Yep."

"Tantanmen ramen?"

"Mmhmm."

"And Aburasoba ramen?"

"Got it."

"Cool!" she got a hold of two pots. "I'll help you put them out in the backyard.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang once more, making everyone hear it throughout the house.

"Oh, crap." K.C swore. "Can someone get the door!"

"I got it!" Terry yelled buoyantly as she got up from the living room floor with a red balloon in her hand and ran towards the door. She opened it and saw two boys standing at the door.

"Hey guys!" Terry smiled, giving the two boys a wave.

"Hey, Terry," said the boy standing on the right. "Where's K.C?"

"Right here!" K.C said, running towards the door. "Hey, Matt. Hey, Danny."

"Hey, _Naruto_," said the guy on the left, known as Danny.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday." Matt greeted, handing K.C her gift.

Matt Nicoletti and Danny Helvetius were two of K.C's guy friends. Matt was the tall, sort of muscular jock type that was on the basketball, baseball, and tennis team. How he kept up with all these sports, she'll never know. Danny, on the other hand, was the prankster and class clown out of K.C's group of friends. Unlike Matt, he was a little on the short side—a five foot three in a half inched sophomore—and wasn't that muscular, but could still bench-press about one hundred and two pounds when necessary.

Matt had chin-length, dirt brown hair that he always spiked and deep, hazel eyes. Like all of his friends knew, Matt had an obsession with Hatake Kakashi and of course, came to the party dressed as him. He even spray-dyed his hair a neat, silver color and made it sway to the side.

As for his outfit, he wore a light green, zipped up vest with many pockets in front. Underneath, he wore a navy blue jumpsuit with the long sleeves rolled up a little and navy blue gloves showing his fingers with a metal rectangle on the top. He also wore bandages wrapped around his right thigh with a kunai pouch tied to it, bandages wrapped around his revealing ankles, ninja sandals the same color as his jumpsuit, a navy blue mask covering his mouth and nose, and of course, his Konoha headband tied around his forehead, but slanted to cover his left eye.

Danny portrayed chin-length, dark brown hair that he always spiked like Matt and light brown eyes. Like Matt, he also had an obsession with a character on 'Naruto', but it wasn't Kakashi. It was Umino Iruka, and was dressed like him for the party.

Since Danny already had long, dark brown hair, he had no trouble with imitating Iruka's hairstyle, which all he had to do was put up in a ponytail. He even painted a scar across his nose to look more like Iruka.

His outfit, was also similar to Matt's, which was a light green vest with many pockets on the front, a navy blue jumpsuit underneath with the long sleeves rolled up a little, bandages wrapped around his right thigh,—but no kunai pouch—bandages wrapped around his ankles, navy blue ninja sandals, and of course, his Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead.

"You're just in time to help out with the decorations!" Terry smiled, letting go of the balloon she was blowing up and letting the air inside blow in Matt and Danny's faces.

Matt and Danny glared at Terry in annoyance while Terry gave them a sympathetic look and ran off to the living room to finish up with the balloons.

"Alright, guys. You can go help Adrian and my dad set up the grill and also help out with the cooking." K.C instructed.

"Sweet! What are we having?" Danny asked, rubbing his hands together as they walked inside the house.

"My dad's cooking tempura, yakitori, and yakizakana and my mom just made Shio, Tonkotsu, Tantanmen, and Aburasoba ramen," she told them. "She's also making rice balls, Domburi, Onigiri, Sashimi, and my cousin, Chris, is bringing Gyoza."

Matt pumped his fist in the air. "Wooh! We are going to eat _well _to-day!"

"K.C! Could you go get the door?" K.C's mother called out, setting up the stereo outside with Matt and Adrian's help.

"Remember to keep the speakers away from the food table." Andy warned. "We wouldn't want anything to fall on them and end up having an electrical problem."

"We got it, Andy." Matt grumbled from her giving them orders.

Andy just shrugged her shoulders. "Just doing my part to help out K.C with her party. You know how good I am at being in charge."

"Yeah, and also being a pain in the ass," Danny whispered to Matt. Matt chuckled.

"What was that?" Andy asked Danny, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh, nothing."

K.C ran to the door and opened it, being greeted by her cousin, Chris Coulourious.

"Chris! You're here!" K.C said, giving him a hug. She looked at his costume. "Or should I say, Gaara of the Desert."

Chris was K.C's younger-by-three-months-but-still-four-inches-taller cousin. Everyone said him and K.C looked similar to one another and looked more like brother and sister instead of cousins. Like K.C, Chris also had jet black hair that was rather short and spiky—but didn't have red streaks and small chunks on the side of his face—and dark, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to twinkle every time he smiled. That was another thing him and K.C both had; a picture perfect smile that would brighten up anyone's day and would make even the bright, luminous sun jealous.

Chris also loved watching 'Naruto'. His _favorite _character from the anime was Gaara, which was the character he was dressed as.

Like Matt, he spray-dyed his hair a maroon color, painted a red Japanese symbol for the world 'love' on the left side of his forehead, and, get this, even put black eyeliner on, which, actually made him look kind of cool.

His outfit, was a black jumpsuit with short sleeves and a fishnet shirt underneath that revealed its short sleeves, a white piece of cloth tied around his waist and up his right shoulder, a brown strap strapped around his left shoulder that would hold a gourd that Gaara carried, but, sadly, Chris did not have this, dark brown ninja sandals, bandages wrapped around his right foot and ankles, and his blue Sand Village headband wrapped around his brown strap.

"Here, I brought the Gyoza," he said, handing her a large glass container with at least four dozen fried dumplings with minced vegetables and ground meat in them, all placed in nice, straight rows.

"Cool!" K.C said, grabbing the glass container. She looked up at Chris. "Bring me anything else?" she asked with a smile.

Chris looked up in wonder, tapping his chin in thought. He did this to tease her. "Hmm. Let me think. _Did _I bring anything else?"

He smiled. "Oh, yeah! I brought the family," he said as five little kids from ages ten to three rushed into the house. These, were Chris's little brothers and sisters: Carel, Darby, Francisco, Deron, and Chico.

"Hey there, Birthday Girl!" Chris's mother and also K.C's aunt, Meredith, greeted cheerfully, embracing K.C in a tight hug and smothering her with kisses and lipstick marks on her face. Chris, found this amusing while K.C didn't and glared at him.

"Hey! There's the teenager!" Chris's father and also K.C's uncle, Martin, greeted happily, ruffling K.C's blonde, spiky wig, making it slide off.

"Uncle Martin, you're making my wig fall off," she told him.

"Honestly, K.C, I don't see _why _you insist on dressing up as a boy. Its bad enough you dress like one at school and around the house, but to dress as one at your own party. That's just simply embarrassing," K.C's aunt told her. "Wouldn't you rather like to wear a beautiful party dress and wear pretty make-up and have your hair done by a hairstylist?"

Chris chuckled. "K.C? In a dress and make-up? Come on, Mom. You've known K.C since she was in diapers. You should know that she hates wearing that kind of stuff."

Meredith sighed in disappointment. "You looked a lot cutier back when you were five. Before you got into this tomboy stuff."

"Sorry, Aunt Meredith. It's just the way I am," K.C told her, fixing her wig.

Meredith and Martin both left K.C and walked into the backyard with K.C's mom and dad while K.C looked back at Chris.

"So, that's all you brought?" she asked in disappointment.

Chris smiled at her and revealed what he was holding in his right hand, which K.C just noticed he hid behind his back.

"_Maybe_," he said in a sing-song tone as he revealed a rather small, neatly wrapped present in his hand.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, grabbing the present. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Oh, come on. Just a hint. _Please_!" K.C begged, looking up at Chris with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Chris! What's up?" Adrian interrupted, walking towards K.C and Chris with charcoal all over his hands and, get this, a pink, frilly apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' in red letters in the middle.

"Hey, what's up, Adrian?" Chris said, giving his older cousin a high-five.

Adrian looked at Chris's dyed hair and held back a giggle. "Nice hair."

Chris glared and looked at Adrian's apron. "Nice apron." He laughed.

Adrian looked down at the apron and turned a bright pink. "Hey! My mom made me wear this apron! She told me she didn't want me to get my shirt all covered in charcoal from the grill. Do you have any idea how dirty you get just from cleaning that thing?" he asked.

"Whatever, dude," Chris told him.

"K.C, there are more people at your door," Angel told her in a polite manner.

"Alright. Thanks, Angel," K.C said as her and Angel walked out of the backyard and into the house. They passed the kitchen, which was starting to smell more and more like cooked meat and vegetables and through the living room until they finally reached the door. They opened it and were greeted by two more of K.C's friends.

"Happy Birthday!" the boy and girl both screamed jubilantly.

"Hey, guys." K.C waved, grabbing her gifts while she invited her friends in, Angel helping her out with her gifts.

"Mmm! Your house smells freakin' awesome, K.C!" the boy, Max Kaufmann, exclaimed.

Max was the tough/wild person out of K.C's friends. He was sort of on the short side, about five foot four, and had extremely short, brown hair that he couldn't even spike and fiery eyes that were an odd shade of brown, making them look red in the right sunlight. The character he was dressed as really fit his personality.

Max was dressed as Inuzuka Kiba, the wild character on 'Naruto'. He had red upside-down triangles which were to be fangs painted on his cheeks and wore sort of a tin colored sweater with fake, dark brown fur on the end of the hood and the end of the long sleeves, sort of gray/khaki brown pants with bandages wrapped around his right thigh and a kunai pouch attached, blue ninja sandals, and his Konoha headband tied around his forehead. He even carried a stuffed Akamaru plushy—Kiba's pet dog—inside his jacket with its head poking out.

"I like your stuffed Akamaru plushy, _Kiba_," Angel said, chuckling.

"Thanks, _Hinata_." Max laughed.

"Ah, man. You were serious when you said you were going to wear that costume, Erin?" K.C complained.

Erin Hannigan was the oldest out of K.C's group of friends but the third shortest. She had chin-length, auburn hair that she always put in pigtails and dark brown eyes. Even though she was the oldest out of the group, some people mistook her as a freshman because of her size.

Like practically every single girl character on the anime, Erin had an obsession with the 'all powerful' Uchiha Sasuke and—what a surprise!—was dressed as him.

Erin put her hair down and spiked the back of it, brushing her bangs to the sides so that they were hanging on the side of her cheeks and wore blood red contacts with three black circles in the pattern of that sign you see on 'The Omen'.

Her outfit was a blue shirt with a big collar opening and short sleeves, arm warmers with blue straps on the top and bottom, white shorts that reached the top of her knees, bandages wrapped around her right thigh with a kunai pack attached to it, bandages wrapped around her legs with blue straps on the top and bottom, blue ninja sandals, and a blue Konoha headband tied around her forehead.

Andy rushed into the living room and called out for K.C until she noticed Max and Erin arrived.

"Oh, hi guys!" she waved. She looked at Erin's red contacts. Her eyes grew an inch wider.

"WOAH!" she cried in amazement, poking at the bottom of Erin's right eye. "Are those real?"

Erin slapped her hand. "Of coarse they're not real. They're contacts."

"THOSE LOOK _SO _COOL!" she screamed. "Did they have any with the Byakugan?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know? I just went looking for the Sharingan ones."

"This is cool," Angel said in her quiet, sweet voice. "We have a Kakashi, a Naruto, and a Sasuke at this party. All we need is someone dressed as Haruno Sakura and we'll have the whole team seven group."

"I'd rather have a Sakura than a Sasuke at this party," K.C grumbled.

Andy gasped. "K.C! That was _so _mean!"

"What?" K.C exclaimed. "You know how much I hate Sasu-_gay_."

"Hey! Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun!" Erin yelled.

"What do you have against him anyway, K.C? Sasuke's cool," Max told her.

K.C gagged. "He's just too . . . perfect. And if he's not in _every single episode_, he's _talked_ about in _every single episode_. Sasuke this, and Sasuke that. Blah, blah, blah."

"Oh, you're just jealous 'cause Sasuke-kun's so much better than Naruto," Erin told her, folding her arms across her chest.

K.C gasped and slapped her hands over her ears. "La, la, la, la, la! I didn't hear that! La, la, la, la!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, K.C, and let's go eat. You're mom's done with all the dishes," Andy told her.

"Alright! Food!" Max yelled, running outside.

"Hey! Slow down _Chouji_!" K.C called out, giggling while Max turned back and glared at her.

"Oh, sweet! 'Naruto' trading cards!" K.C exclaimed, holding the box of cards in her hands. She turned to Angel. "Thanks, Hinata."

"You're welcome, _Naruto-kun_." Angel teased while everyone one of K.C's friends went 'aww'.

"What the heck does 'kun', mean?" one of K.C's aunts asked.

K.C shrugged her shoulders. "It's just something the Japanese say," she told him.

Her family members that weren't really familiar with anime looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Open mine next, K.C! Open mine next!" Terry exclaimed, grabbing her gift and handing it to K.C.

"Alright, alright," K.C said, grabbing Terry's gift wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. She tore off the wrapping paper and looked down at her present, which was a large cardboard box. She opened up the small box and saw a soft blanket with Kakashi using his Chidori attack.

"Whoa!" Matt cried while K.C held it up for everyone to see. He turned to Terry. "How come you never got _me_ a Kakashi blanket for _my_ birthday?" he asked.

Terry just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I think those are all the presents," K.C's dad told her.

"Wait, what about Chris's present?" Meredith asked, looking at her son.

"I'll give it to her later, Mom. It's kind of a surprise," he told her, looking at K.C and smiling. K.C cocked her eyebrow but then just shrugged her shoulders, thinking on what her cousin could have in store for her.

_"How ya doing everybody? Life treating you good?"_

Everyone screamed and started laughing at Might Gai—Rock Lee, Neiji, and TenTen's sensei—standing in a 'lovely' pose with his hip swaying to the right and his fingers forming a circle around his left eye.

"Holy crap! It's Gay-sensei!" Max screamed, pointing his right index finger at Might Gai.

"Move out of the way, Kiba. I can't see," Chris said, throwing his empty Coca-Cola can at Max. Max turned and glared slightly at Chris before he sat back down.

"So, Gaara, what did you get Naruto for her birthday?" Matt asked, shoving another piece of sashimi in his mouth.

"Yeah, let's see what it is." Andy shoved his right shoulder playfully.

"Hold on. Wait until this goes to commercial," Chris told them.

_"It only gets worse from here on end."_

_**"Naruto will be back in a minute!" **_said the announcer.

"Hey! It's Harry Potter!" Terry yelled, pointing at the TV screen, referring to Yakushi Kabuto.

"Whaaat?" Danny emphasized.

"Kabuto looks _nothing _like Harry Potter, Ino," Erin told her.

"Yeah he does!" Terry told her, jumping up and down from the amount of sugar she engulged. "He's got glasses and the hairstyle _sort _of looks the same. Except for the ponytail. But, other than that, just dye it dark brown and _viola_! You've got a japanese Harry Potter!"

Everyone looked at her with blank looks on their faces and blinked twice in misinterpret.

"Someone's _gotta _stop giving her sugar," Adrian whispered to Danny. Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, Chris. Let's see what you got your cousin," Erin told him while everyone turned their attention back to Chris.

"Fine. But don't make fun of me because of the cheesiness." He warned.

"Whatever, just let me open it!" K.C told him.

Chris reached into his pocket and got the small package out, handing it to K.C. "Happy Birthday, Naruto," he told her.

"Thank you, Gaara." K.C grabbed the package and began to tear off the bright red wrapping paper. When all of it was off, K.C held in her hands a small, cardboard box. She ripped off the tape and opened up the box to see a small tube of what looked like glitter.

"Oh, Chris. You didn't!" K.C said happily as she took out the thin tube of glitter.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"It looks like glitter," Terry said, still jumping up and down. "But I thought you hated glitter, Naruto."

"It's not glitter, you guys," K.C told them.

"It's not?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Then what is it?" Angel asked.

"It's wishing dust," Chris told them.

"_Whaaaaaaat?_" everyone emphasized in bewilderment.

"I thought you guys stopped buying that stuff _years _ago," Adrian told them.

"We did," said K.C. "But we still get it for each other on special days." She turned to Chris. "Thanks, Gaara!"

Chris smiled and shrugged his shoulders, his way of saying, 'no problem', while K.C embraced him in a warm, friendly hug.

"Aww. Naruto hugging Gaara. OMG! THAT'S _UBER _CUTE!" Terry yelled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Everyone just looked at her as if she were crazy and went back to eating and watching the rest of 'Naruto'.

"Ooh! Wish for a bottomless pool of chocolate pudding! Wish for a bottomless pool of chocolate pudding!" Terry yelled, jumping up and down irascibly.

"Terry! I'm not going to wish for a bottomless pool of chocolate pudding!" K.C yelled making Terry go down on her knees as if she became even smaller and shivered frightfully like a baby lamb.

"How 'bout wishing that there'd be no more adults in this world!" Max suggested.

Erin looked at him as if he were joking. "Come on, Max. We all know how that worked out for Jimmy Neutron." She turned to K.C. "How 'bout wishing for a Lamborghini? Now that you're sixteen, you wouldn't have to wait that long to drive it."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "This is stupid. Why are we suggesting wishes for K.C if we're just using stupid glitter?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Adrian," said K.C. "Yeah, we know it's just dumb old glitter, but it's still fun to make a wish and hope that it'll some day come true."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," he said, walking back inside the house. "Goodnight!"

"G-goodnight, Adrian," Angel said, twiddling her fingers in a Hinata-like manner.

"Well, I know one thing _I'd _wish for," Chris said.

"What's that?" Erin asked.

"I'd wish that my favorite 'Naruto' characters would come to life," he told them.

"Ooh! That's even better than a bottomless pool of chocolate pudding!" Terry bounced up and down. "Well, not really. But it's still cool!"

"Yeah! That'd _totally _be an awesome wish," said Matt. "I'd definitely wish for Kakashi to be real and have him teach me all his kick ass moves." He did a high kick and a punch.

"Forget Kakashi. I'd wish for Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata to come to life!" Danny said with a pervy smile on his face. "And Iruka, of course." He shrugged his shoulders

"Okay, _Jiraiya_!" Andy teased. "I'd wish for Neiji to be real. He seems like a guy that really knows how to take charge and give off orders. Plus he's super hot!" she said, clasping her hands together and swinging back and forth.

"Yeah. You two are the perfect match." Chris joked. _"You guys are both a pain in the ass."_

"Sasuke-kun, no doubt. He's the only guy on 'Naruto' I'd wish would become real," Erin said, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'd _totally _wish for Kiba to be real. That guy's the total bad ass from the anime!" Max exclaimed clenching his right fist in front of his face.

"What about you, Angel?" Andy asked. "Who'd you wish to come to life from 'Naruto'?"

Angel thought about it. "Well, I'd really like for Rock Lee to come to life. He's a guy that never gives up and isn't really afraid of anything. He could teach me how to be more assertive and brave. And Shikamaru is really smart. He could also help me by teaching me a ton of things like stuff I'm not really good at in school."

"And we'd all know the characters K.C and Chris would wish for," Danny said, looking up at K.C and Chris.

"Hey, Naruto and Gaara are kick ass characters," K.C told them.

"Yeah. You guys didn't make fun of Matt or Erin when they said they would want to wish for Kakashi and Sasuke to be real," said Chris.

"I'd wish for Gai-sensei, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru to be real!" Terry cried out of nowhere.

An awkward silence fell upon the group of teens for about five seconds until Andy screamed, "WHO IN THE HELL WOULD WISH FOR THEM TO BE REAL!"

Terry glared at her. "Hey! Gai-sensei is really funny at times. And so youthful! Jiraiya seems like he writes really interesting books, even if they're porn. And who _wouldn't _want to wish for Orochimaru to be real? That guy is _uber smexy_!" she screamed happily.

Everyone backed away from Terry.

"Alright, K.C. Fire up the wishing dust and let's get this thing started!" Andy ordered.

"Okay," K.C said, popping the cap off the tube and pouring the wishing dust out. She then walked towards her friends and poured a little in their hands. "Alright, I wish that Naruto," she started off.

"Gaara," said Chris.

"Kiba!" Max exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Erin cheered.

"Kakashi," said Matt.

"Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen," informed Danny.

"Rock Lee and Shikamaru," Angel said in her usual quiet tone.

"Neiji," said Andy.

"And Might Gai, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru!" Terry exclaimed excitedly.

"would leave the anime world and come to life here in our world." K.C finished off as her and her friends all threw their wishing dust high in the air and watched it fall to the grass ground, making the dark sky sparkle like the luminous, full moon as it fell.

_"What is this! Where the hell are we! __**WHAT'S GOING OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**__"_

THWAK!

_"Ow! What was that for, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Shut up, Naruto! Can't you see it's still early in the morning here. These people are still asleep."_

_"She's right, Naruto. Please keep it down."_

_"Oh, alright, Iruka-sensei."_

_"Geeze. This is so troublesome. Why don't we just wake someone up and ask them where the hell we are."_

_"We can't do that, Shikamaru."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, what if we're at a place with bad people?"_

_"I don't care if we're in enemy territory! I'm waking someone up and getting me some answers!"_

_"Bark! Bark!"_

_"K-Kiba . . . d-don't do that. I mean, that would be rather rude. What if—what if nice people live here? We wouldn't want to treat them badly."_

_"Hinata's right! This place could be filled with youthful people! We should be kind and courteous to them no matter what! Right, Lee?"_

_"Right, Gai-sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Sensei!"_

_"Lee!" _

_"Sensei!"_

K.C grumbled tiredly, turning to lie on her left shoulder. "Who the hell turned the TV on?" she groaned.

Chris yawned, lying next to K.C on the living room floor. "It was probably Terry." He lifted his head but kept his eyes shut. "Terry! Turn the TV off, it's not even sunrise yet!"

Terry snored peacefully on the living room couch with a blanket wrapped around her body to keep her warm. Chris noticed this and got up from the floor, opening up his eyes in bewilderment.

"Terry?" he repeated, making sure she was asleep.

"My hotdog! Not yours!" Terry yelled, shifting to her right. Chris cocked his eyebrow and looked behind him.

Matt was fast asleep in the ocean blue sleeping bag he brought with him. Danny was snoring away on his back. Next to him was Max sleeping soundly with his arms and legs in the air like a dog sleeping on its back.

Chris then turned around and looked over on K.C's side, watching Angel snore quietly next to K.C in her purple sleeping bag, Andy sleeping on the right arm of the rocking chair in the room with a fluffy, black and white blanket, and Erin was sleeping on the small couch in front of him.

"Hey there."

Chris quickly looked up from Erin's couch and saw a group of people standing behind it. A _big _group of people.

"Hello little boy. Sleep well?" a creepy-sounding man asked.

Chris's dark, chocolate brown eyes grew almost an inch wider, his mouth feeling like it just dropped straight to the floor in total shock.

"See what you did, Orochimaru! You scared him," said the old man with long, white hair in a ponytail.

"Um, are you okay, kid?" One of the adults asked, raising their only revealing eye.

Chris rubbed his eyes and shook his head a couple of time. "I still must be asleep," he said, smacking his head a couple of times before he looked back up behind the couch Erin was sleeping on.

"Nope. That ain't gonna make us go away, kid," said one of the boys with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail.

Chris's body began to shake in fear as he sat their in shock.

"I'm trippin'," he said. "I'm totally trippin'."

"What are you talking about? You're not even standing up," said the red-haired boy in a calm tone.

Chris reached out to K.C, not taking his eyes off the group of people and shook her right shoulder. "K-K.C." his voice shook. "K.C, wake up."

K.C groaned, lifting her head and turning to see Chris with her eyes half way open. "What is it, Chris?" she asked. "It's not time to get ready for school already, is it?"

Chris ignored her. "K.C. Let me know if I'm going crazy, but do you see the characters from 'Naruto' standing behind the couch Erin's lying on?" he asked, pointing at the group of people.

"Hey! How do you know my name, punk?" the kid with blonde, spiky hair asked, pointing an accusing finger at Chris.

That's, when K.C's eyes shot open. She turned to look at Chris, who was still looking up at the group of people, making K.C look where he was looking. Her eyes grew a fraction of an inch wider and her mouth was open big enough to shove at least three Oreo cookies stacked together inside.

"Oh . . . my . . . _GOD_!"

"So I'm not trippin', am I?" said Chris.

K.C shook her head back and forth. "Not unless we're both trippin'."

The boy with black, spiky hair looked at Chris and K.C with an impatient look on his light-skinned face. "Look, we don't have all day, so can you please tell us where the hell we are?" he asked rudely.

"Sasuke! Do not be so rude to these nice people!" said the boy with a weird, bowl shaped hairstyle.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Lee," said the girl with brown hair up in two buns. "We're still not sure whether these guys are the enemy or if they're just plain old people."

The boy with sharp fang-like teeth pointed an accusing finger at Chris and K.C. "Hey! Maybe _they _were the ones that brought us here!"

The white-furred dog inside the boy's jacket barked three times.

"Alright! What kind of jutsu is this! What kind of ninja are you?" the blonde boy yelled.

" . . . . . "

"**YOU GUYS! WAAAAAKKKKKKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP!**"

**Geeze, that took forever to review. Well, I hope you liked the first (and super long) chapter of my story. Don't forget to leave plenty of reviews and if you want me to continue, just say so. Alright, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola readers. I'm glad the one's who are reading my story are enjoying it. And thank you to the people who took the time to review. You guys rock! Enjoy the second chapter.**

--

"GAARA-KUN! OROCHIMARU-KUN!" Terry squealed, grasping Gaara and the long-haired Orochimaru in the biggest, tightest hug she's ever given anyone. They both struggled to break free from her mighty grip and also struggled to breathe, their faces turning blue from lack of air.

"OMG!THISHASGOTTOBETHEMOST_COOLEST_THINGTO_EVER_HAPPENINMYLIFE!_EVER_!" Erin screamed, squeezing the young Uchiha in a tight hug.

"Hey!" the pink-haired girl known as Haruno Sakura yelled, tugging Sasuke away from Erin.

"Keep away from _my _Sasuke-kun!" the blonde-haired girl known as Yamanaka Ino screamed angrily, giving Erin a death glare.

"_Your _Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. "You mean _my _Sasuke-kun! Him and I are on the same squad so I know him a lot more than you do!"

"And if you know so much about him then you should know that him and I are meant to be together forever!" Ino said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Then if that's the case, then Sasuke-kun should belong to _me _since I know more about him than _any _of you guys put together and clearly have better chances with him. So there!" Erin said, folding her arms across her chest.

All three girls shot each other death glares and growled viciously.

K.C shook her head. "You guys are wasting your breath. Sasuke will never like any of you because he's about as straight as a wilted flower."

The three girls gasped while Sasuke gave K.C a glare.

"You take that back, K.C!" Erin yelled.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun is straight!" Ino screamed.

"As straight as Bo-staff!" Sakura cried.

"He's gay with Naruto!" she yelled, while Sasuke and Naruto looked at the four girl's arguing with pale faces.

"Oi, Sasuke. Naruto. Didn't know you guys swung that way." Kiba laughed, nudging them in the ribcage while even Akamaru let out a few snickers.

Naruto went red. "Ew! Gross! There's no way I'd do _any _type of swinging with this guy! That's just disgusting!" he yelled while Sasuke glared at him.

Chris shook his head. "T-this doesn't make any sense. How in the world could all of the Naruto characters . . . well, _some _of them, just appear out of nowhere? I mean . . . they're anime characters! Fiction people created on a piece of paper! How could they be _here_, _in person_, at _your _house, K.C?"

"Who cares!?" Matt cried while K.C was still arguing with Sasuke's fan girls, looking up at Kakashi with his hazel eyes sparking in amazement. "What matters is that they're _here_! In the flesh! And it's _not _a dream!"

When K.C was done arguing, Chris turned to her. "You don't think that maybe the wishing dust has anything to do with this, do you?" he asked.

K.C gasped. "The wishing dust! That _must _be it, Chris!" she paused. "But, how could just simple glitter make anime characters come to life?" she asked him.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I—I don't know," he stuttered. "I'm still trying to get my thoughts together. I'm, (laugh), I'm just as excited as the next person. I mean—we have _actual _anime characters _in your living room_, K.C! Our all-time, _favorite _anime characters are _right here_!"

The boy with black hair tied in a short ponytail known as Nara Shikamaru looked up at Chris with his arms folded across his chest. "Uh—is he going to be okay?" he asked, pointing at him.

The blonde, spiky haired boy known as Uzumaki Naruto growled impatiently. "That's it! We've waited long enough! Who are you guys and why the hell did you bring us here? What purpose do you ninja have for us? Are you guys even ninja? I'm asking questions and I want answers _now_!" he yelled stubbornly.

"Aww, he's so _adorable _when he acts tough!" Andy squealed. She glanced at Neiji. "_Speaking_ of adorable; Hyuuga Neiji, can I ask you a question?" she asked, not waiting for him to answer. "Do you have a girlfriend!?"

Neiji looked frightfully at Andy. "Um . . . I—I don't really feel comfortable answering that question," he told her, backing away slowly.

"Hell-_o_! Is anyone gonna answer my question and tell us where the hell we are!" Naruto yelled.

K.C held back a smile and resisted the urge to run up to Naruto and hug him. Andy was right, he did look so adorable when he acted tough.

"Alright you guys, listen up," Chris said, standing up on the couch Terry was sleeping on in order to get everyone's attention. "You guys have all been taken from your world—the anime world—and have been brought here in the _real _world. The place you are in right now, is at the Coulouris residence in Lancaster, California."

"Is that what village we're in?" Sakura asked.

"So, are all nine of you Lancaster, California ninja?" the boy with a bowl-shaped haircut named Rock Lee asked.

"No. Lancaster is the city we live in and California is the _state_ we live in," K.C told them.

"What's a state?" Iruka asked.

"It's—like a village," Danny told them.

"Then why not call it the Hidden Village of California?" asked Jiraiya, the long, white-haired pervert.

"_Because_, this isn't Feudal Japan," Andy told them, becoming impatient.

"What's Feudal Ja—"

"Alright! That's enough!" Chris yelled, interrupting Naruto. "The point is, you guys are here, at K.C—that's the girl standing next to me, my cousin—and her family's home. The reason why you guys are here is because we all wished for you guys to come to life because in _this _world, you guys are anime characters on the hit anime called 'Naruto'."

"Hey! That's my name!" Naruto said excitedly, raising his left hand up in the air. He blinked twice. "Um, what's anime?" he asked.

"A japanese cartoon," Erin told him.

"And a cartoon _is_ . . . ?" Sasuke asked, waiting for an answer.

K.C glared at him. "None of your business you emo punk." She snapped. Sasuke just glared at her while his fan girls started yelling.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun, emo!" Erin, Sakura, and Ino all yelled in unison, pointing accusing fingers at K.C.

Chris held his hand up before anyone else could speak. "Alright. We told you guys how you got here. The only thing is—we don't know exactly how to take you guys back to where you came from."

"What?! What do you mean you don't know how to take us back home! You're the ones that brought us here! You should know how to take us back!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms up and down dramatically.

"Easy there, Naruto," Iruka told him, placing a comforting hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

K.C ran her fingers through her short, red-streaked hair. "Well, just give us a minute to get things straight. Huddle!" she yelled while all her friends walked towards K.C and huddled in a big circle.

"This has got to be the most _coolest _thing that's ever happened to me in my entire, _freakin' _life!" Erin exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"Yeah! I can't believe the wishing dust actually granted us our wish!" Danny whispered happily.

"Hey, Chris, got any more of that stuff?" Matt asked.

Chris shook his head. "No. We used up all the wishing dust in the tube last night," he told them.

"Well, then, let's go buy some more of that stuff and wish for a ton of other things!" Max said eagerly.

K.C shook her head. "I don't understand. We've bought _hundreds _of tubes of wishing dust in the past and wished for a _ton _of things, but they never came true. Why did _this _wish come true all of a sudden?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"Well, maybe you guys were just getting the wrong kind of wishing dust." Terry figured.

"That's stupid," said Erin. "Why would they sell wishing dust that works and wishing dust that doesn't work?"

"Well, one thing's for sure, that wishing dust ain't cheap."

"How much is it?" Angel asked Chris.

"It's fifteen bucks," he told them.

"For _one _tube?" Max asked.

"That doesn't sound like much," Andy admitted.

"Do _you _have fifteen bucks with you right now?" K.C asked.

"Well . . . no."

"What about you, K.C? You got any dough?" Chris asked.

K.C shook her head. "Not really."

"What? What do you mean no? You just had a birthday yesterday. Didn't any of your family members give you even a fifty dollar bill?" Max asked.

"We're a low budget kind of family. The only time we get money for our birthday is if we don't really ask for much," she told them.

"Boy, what a rip off," said Danny.

"Well, I think I have twenty bucks in my Kakashi outfit's pocket," Matt told them.

"Cool! Go get it and we'll stop by the mall during lunch," Erin told them.

"Oh, crap!" K.C swore.

"What is it, K.C?" Angel asked.

"I forgot about school. What are we going to do with a bunch of anime characters? We can't make them stay here at my house. Adrian will flip out and so will my parents and heaven _knows _how everyone at school will react."

"Oh, yeah. The people in Anime Club will probably attack them and huggle them to death," Erin said.

"Like you and Terry haven't already done that with Gaara, Orochimaru, and Sasuke," K.C told her.

Terry and Erin both glared at her.

"Why not just let them stay here? I mean, don't your parents have work and Adrian has school?" Max suggested.

K.C shook her head. "No. My mom and dad are both off today and Adrian comes home early to get ready for his job at Pizza Hut. There's no way we can hide sixteen anime characters in this house."

Chris sighed. "Then I guess we have no other choice. We're going to have to take them to school with us."

"We can't do that, can we?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I mean, don't they need to get applied to the school and stuff?" Andy asked.

"And what about Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru? What are we going to do with them?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's easy finding jobs for them. People will hire anyone in this crazy world. But getting everyone else applied at our school is going to be tough. I mean, I don't think they're even _old _enough to attend a high school."

"True, but we could always say they're short for their age. I mean, I've seen _seniors _who are shorter than these guys." Max pointed out.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Terry exclaimed. Everyone agreed on the idea and broke apart from their huddle, looking back at the group of 'Naruto' characters.

"Well, do you know how to get us home?" the girl with her hair up in two buns known as TenTen asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Chris told them.

"_But_, there's a catch," said K.C.

"Which _is_?" Sasuke asked.

"You're going to have to come to school with us," she told them. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Even you, Sasu-_gay_!"

Sasuke ignored her, but still shot her a glare.

"You mean you guys are still Genin?" Neiji asked as if it were a bad thing.

Naruto threw his arms behind his back. "No prob! I'm sure we can get through a couple of days with going back to an Academy," he said before anyone could say anything.

"Well, there're a few differences between the Academy and the school we go to," Angel told them.

"What kind of changes?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Matt said, patting Sasuke on the back.

"And what about us?" Kakashi asked.

"You guys, are going to have to get jobs," Andy told them. "Don't worry. It's pretty easy."

"But we already have jobs," Iruka told her. "We're sensei's." he pointed at himself, Kakashi, and Gai.

"And I'm a writer," said Jiraiya.

"And . . . well, I'm sure I'll compromise. Maybe I'll also become a sensei. I _love _working with young kids," Orochimaru said, licking his lips with his snaky tongue, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Well, I guess you guys could try to get jobs at our school. But we can't guarantee they'll hire you," Erin told them. _"Especially Orochimaru. They're gonna think he's some kind of pedophile_."

"Hold on, don't you think we should put them in different outfits so they won't look so familiar to the people at Anime Club?" Chris suggested.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right, Chris," said K.C. "Alright. You go get some clothes from Adrian's room and help the guys out with their clothes. Angel, Terry, Andy, and Erin, you guys come with me and we'll look for clothes for you guys," she told the girls.

Everyone nodded while the girls followed K.C and her friends upstairs with Chris following them and going into Adrian's room.

--

"Um, are you guys okay with dressing in drag?" K.C asked.

"Drag?! I don't want to dress in _drag_!" Ino cried.

"Well, tough cookies for you guys. All K.C has are guy clothes," Erin told them with her arms folded, leaning against K.C's door to make sure Adrian or K.C's parents wouldn't wake up and come to K.C's room.

"You mean you don't have _any _clothes that are more suitable for girls?" TenTen asked.

"Not really." K.C admitted.

"Then what the heck kind of girl are you?!" Sakura asked.

"Why not just let them borrow the clothes we brought, K.C?" Andy suggested.

"Then what are _we _going to wear?" Erin asked.

K.C opened her closet wide open. "My clothes are free for your choosing," she said with a smile.

--

Chris slowly and quietly opened up the door to Adrian's room. He poked his head through the crack to make sure his older cousin was still fast asleep and was relieved that he was. He opened the door a little bit wider and slid his body inside his room. Being extremely silent, Chris tiptoed through Adrian's room, past his mattress and all the clumps of game cases and sports magazines, and to his closet.

When he was finally in front of Adrian's closet, he carefully slid the door open, only to find just two shirts, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a plain, red T-shirt with 'Sk8r Boi' written in black letters hanging in his closet.

"Damn it!" Chris whispered. He grabbed the shirts from their hangers and turned to Adrian's dresser. He opened it and found nothing but socks. He shrugged his shoulders and took out a couple of pairs and then opened up the next drawer, which had nothing but boxers and . . . teddy bear labeled underwear? He didn't want to know.

He closed that drawer and looked in the next one, which had shorts and pants in it.

Bingo!

He grabbed a couple of pairs of jeans and shorts and went through the next drawer, only to find a poster revealing a good-looking, young woman wearing . . . whip cream?

"Adrian, you perv," Chris whispered, turning to look at Adrian snoring soundly in his sleep. He slowly turned back to the poster and shrugged his shoulders, reaching in his pocket and taking out his red Razor cell phone. He scrolled down the menu until he found the camera and quickly took a picture of the revealing, young woman.

"That's a keeper." Chris smiled.

He closed the drawer and walked around Adrian's room to look for more shirts that were clean. There were huge piles of clothes around Adrian's room. Some were dirty and some were clean, and the only way Chris were to find out the difference, was to smell them.

"Bleck!" he gagged, picking up a few shirts he thought looked clean. Four out of five shirts he found were dirty or just smelled so bad he didn't even have to pick them up in order to make sure. There was even a shirt he smelled that almost made him vomit.

_"When the hell was the last time this guy did his laundry?" _Chris thought.

After a couple of minutes of picking and smelling, Chris finally had enough shirts for everyone. Right when he was about to walk out of Adrian's room, he heard a grunting sound and Adrian beginning to talk, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Hey, babe." Adrian sleep talked. "Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is kickin'."

Chris turned to see his older cousin talking in such a perverted manner, and also making kissing noises. He slapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Not only were Adrian's cheesy pick-up lines hilarious, but the fact that he had a sock in his hand and was trying to make-out with it was making Chris reach his limit.

He let out a couple of faint laughs before he took out his Razor and went to the video section. "This, is pure gold!" he said as he recorded Adrian's little act.

--

"Hurry up, girls! The boys are waiting for us!" K.C yelled, knocking on her bathroom door.

_"Hold up! We're almost ready!" _yelled Sakura's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey, K.C," Erin called out. "Where's that one red 'Naruto' shirt you have with Naruto on the front and the rest of team seven on the back?" she asked.

"It should be in my closet," K.C said, walking towards her closet, looking through all her clothes. "Hmm. That's strange. I washed it yesterday and haven't worn it since."

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well. What about your black Kakashi shirt?"

K.C passed through all her shirts but couldn't find it. "Hey. It's not in here either."

"Did you wear it at all since you washed it?" Andy asked.

K.C shook her head. "No. I washed it yesterday with my 'Naruto' shirt."

Terry giggled her famous giggle. "Matt must've taken it. You know how obsessive he is over Kakashi."

K.C smiled. "You're probably right. Oh, well. Just wear my black 'Linkin Park' shirt," she told Erin.

_"Alright! We're ready!" _Ino announced in a sing-song tone.

"Alright, come on out," ordered Andy.

The door to K.C's bathroom door opened and out stepped Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen in _completely _different clothing.

Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired, green-eyed girl that dressed in a red, zipped up dress with short sleeves and a white circle on the front and back of her dress, tight, short green pants with bandages wrapped around her right thigh with a kunai pouch attached to it, her blue, Konoha headband wrapped on top of her head like a ribbon, and blue ninja sandals, now had a red, short sleeved T-shirt, a blue skirt with a black belt around her waist, slanting to the right, and black and red Converse's with red shoelaces.

Yamanaka Ino, the blond-haired girl with baby blue eyes, had her hair put in two, shoulder-length braids and wore a black shirt with a violet-colored rose in the middle and a wavy sign that said 'Trouble' in magenta letters, black, fingerless fishnet gloves, a black-spotted, hot pink skirt, fishnets on her legs, and black Vans with hot pink shoelaces.

TenTen, the brown-haired girl with her hair tied up in two Chinese-styled buns and wore a pink, Chinese dress-shirt, green capris, blue ninja sandals, and a Konoha headband, had her hair completely down and curled. She wore a white, buttoned-up blouse that looked like blouses that of business woman would wear, black pants, and white tennis shoes.

And, finally, Hyuuga Hinata, was dressed in a grayish-blue V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a small, khaki sweater that reached the top of her sides, light brown capris, and dark brown sandals with a flower on the top.

"Wow! You guy's look great!" Terry exclaimed.

"You'll _definitely_ blend in at our school," Andy told them.

Hinata looked down at her brown sandals with a flower on the top. "Um, not to be disrespectful—but, how do you fight in these type of sandals?" she asked.

The five girls just giggled.

"You don't fight in them," Erin told her.

". . . Oh. Then, why do you wear them?" she asked sweetly.

Andy walked towards Hinata and wrapped her arm around her in a friendly jester. "You see, in your guys' world, there're ninja's all over the place and you are all taught fighting moves and jutsu's and stuff like that. But in this world, things are a little different."

"How different?" Sakura asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure, being taught how to fight is a privilege, not a right," Andy told her.

"But, people in our world could choose not to be ninja or not." TenTen pointed out.

"True," said K.C. "but that's because they're probably born into a family that works, like gardening or stuff like that. In this world, where being taught how to fight is a privilege, not many people take that privilege."

"Then how do they learn how to defend themselves from enemy ninja?" Ino asked.

Erin smacked her forehead.

"Save it, Erin," Andy told her. "Explaining all this stuff to them is going to take _forever_." She looked at Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. "Let's just say things are very, _very _different here than where you guys are from."

--

"Alright, we ready to roll?" K.C asked while her and the rest of the girls walked down the stairs.

"Yep. Say hello to the new and improved guys from the 'Naruto' world!" he said in a dramatic, announcer fashion.

Neiji grumbled. "I feel ridiculous in these clothes."

"Who cares how you feel," Matt said, patting him on the back, which annoyed Neiji. "The point is is that you look like you'll fit in."

The girls all looked at the boys outfit and approved greatly. The clothes really suited them nicely.

Hyuuga Neiji, the long, brown-haired boy with eyes similar to Hinata's—because of them being cousins—and normally dressed in a khaki, zipped up shirt with straps on the front and a collar opening, dark brown shorts with bandages wrapped around his right thigh and a kunai pouch attached to them, bandages wrapped around his entire right leg and right arm, blue ninja sandals, and sort of a brownish headband tied around his forehead with thin straps hanging from the side of his face, was know dressed in a buttoned up, striped, white and brown shirt with short sleeves, khaki hiking shorts with pockets that looked similar to kunai packs on the sides, and brown hiking shoes.

Rock Lee, the boy with a bowl-shaped haircut and bushy eyebrows dressed in a green jumpsuit with sleeves reaching down to his elbows, bandages wrapped around the rest of his revealing arms, bandages wrapped around his right thigh with a kunai pack attached, orange leg warmers—even though his legs were covered by his jumpsuit—blue ninja sandals, and his red Konoha headband wrapped around his waist, now had his hair spiked up and, strangely, had his eyebrows plucked to look a lot more thinner. His outfit was now a green and white striped T-shirt, a black sports watch on his left wrist, army styled skater boy shorts with a brown belt tied around his waist, and light brown Vans.

Next was Inuzuka Kiba, the wild boy with red fangs painted on his cheeks now had those scrubbed off and was dressed in a black T-Shirt that had a vicious, Doberman Pinscher baring its sharp, mighty teeth and claws with a spiked collar around its neck and a sign that said 'Top Dog' in white letters on the front, a black, zipped up sweater zipped open to see his shirt and the hood down, revealing his spiky, brown hair, baggy, blue jeans with a belt tied loosely around his waist—which didn't really help holding up his pants—and black Nike's.

Next to him, was Gaara, the maroon, spiky-haired devil child—but now tamed and more kind—was dressed in a black 'Vampire Hunter D' T-Shirt in red letters with the long sleeves ripped off, baggy, black pants, a red belt wrapped around his waist, and black and red Sketchers. It made him look sort of skater and sort of Goth because of the ripped up shirt and black and red attire. The boys also made a smart move not removing his eyeliner.

Uchiha Sasuke, the distant boy that all the girls swooned over, had his hair done a little differently. It was still spiked in the back, but instead of his bangs brushed to the sides of his face, his bangs were moved to the front of his face, covering his forehead and a little bit of his eyes. It also looked like he had too much gel in his hair, making it shinny and glossy. He wore a black T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off like Gaara's and spiked wristbands on his wrists, a spiked necklace with a Gothic cross in the middle, baggy, black pants that were torn into shorts with a slanted, spiked belt around his waist, and black Vans, making him look one hundred percent Goth. And a little bit Emo.

Nara Shikamaru, the lazy, but smart kid with black hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes that wore a short, gray vest with green around the collar and down the tip of the sleeves and bottom, a fishnet shirt underneath, brown pants, bandages wrapped around his right thigh, blue ninja sandal and his Konoha headband tied around his left shoulder was now wearing a gray T-shirt that had 'I Got Out Of Bed, Isn't That Enough For You?' in green letters, black skater shorts, and white and blue Nikes.

And, finally, Uzumaki Naruto, the spiky, blonde-haired main character of the anime, was dressed in a red T-Shirt that said 'Sk8r Boi' in black letters on it, black skater shorts with pocket packs on the side, black sweatbands on each of his wrist, and white tennis shoes, making him like he knew how to skateboard and do other cool tricks that involved a bike, scooter, roller-skates, etc.

"Hey, what about Kakashi and the rest of the adults?" K.C asked, noticing that the adults weren't with them.

"They're still getting changed in the downstairs bathroom. Matt's watching them," Chris told her.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this started and wait for them in the cars," she said as her and the rest of the group followed her out the door. K.C stopped in her tracks. "Oh, crap." She swore.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"School supplies," she told him. "We're not really sure how long Naruto and the rest of these guys are going to be with us. And since they're coming with us to school, they're going to need school supplies or else they'll get kicked out."

"That's another thing we need to worry about," said Danny. "How are we going to get them into the school if they're not applied yet?"

"Can't we just sneak them in and _try _to keep them away from the principal's?" Terry asked.

"I don't think that'll work. Plus, they're going to need ID's in order to get into the school." K.C pointed out.

"Leave that to me!" Andy said happily. "I help make the ID's for the school. All I have to do is take a picture of them in the school's theater, print them out in the Computer Lab, stick 'em in plastic, put an LnHS lanyard on them, and viola!"

"But we're _still _going to have to sneak them inside the school unless we can make them fake applications," K.C said, thinking this through.

"I'm sure I can do that," said Danny. K.C and the rest of the gang looked at him as if he were joking until he said, "Oh, come on! I may be the class clown at LnHS, but I'm getting an A++ in Creative Writing class."

"Whatever. Just make the applications good." Chris looked at the clock in the kitchen. "It's six thirteen. School starts at seven twenty, so we got a little over an hour to stop at Wal-Mart and get these guys some school supplies, get to school, get them applied, and make them their lanyards. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"Only one problem," said K.C. "What kind of Wal-Mart is open at six thirteen in the morning?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," said Chris. "Crap."

"Hey!" Andy stood akimbo, getting everyone's attention. "Have you guys forgotten that my dad _owns _his own Wal-Mart?"

Angel looked at Andy. "Um, not to be rude or anything, Andy. But—do you think your father will really let us inside Wal-Mart this early in the morning? And on a school day?"

Andy looked down in disappointment. "Well . . . no." she perked up and smiled at them. "But my cousin, Blake will! He helps out my dad and gets there really early to set everything up. He'll _totally _let us in!"

"Alright then, let's get this party started!" Max pumped his fist in the air.

--

**Geeze these chapters are long. I hope that's not a problem for you guys. Well, thanks for taking the time to read, and don't forget to leave reviews! See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget, reviews reviews reviews! LOL**

**--**

"Whoa! This is _so _awesome!" Naruto yelled, sticking his head out the car window like some kind of dog, the same with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yahoo! This feels great! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at his dog, who responded with a delightful bark.

"What are these transportation things called again?" Neiji asked, squished in-between Gaara and Rock Lee in the front seat with Matt and Danny.

"They're called cars," Matt told him from the driver's seat.

"This car is called a Portia. A fast and very expensive car." Danny informed.

"We've _gotta _get one of these back in our world!" Kiba howled.

When the group finally reached Wal-Mart, Matt and Erin parked their cars and got out of their crowded vehicles. Matt, Danny, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gai, Neiji, Gaara, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru all fell out of Matt's Portia while Erin, Andy, K.C, Angel, Terry, Chris, Max, Orochimaru, TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata fell out of Erin's silver Tahoe.

Chris got up from the ground and dusted himself off, helping K.C up. "Lee, what time is it?" he asked, looking over where Matt parked.

Lee looked at his sports watch. "Six thirty," he told them.

"Alright. We've got less than an hour, so let's hurry this up," said K.C as they all walked towards the large Wal-Mart building with a seventeen-year-old teenaged boy washing the windows. He was rather tall for his age and looked a little like Andy. He portrayed sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, and had the same face as Andy's, but, unlike Andy, this guy was rather tall. Tall enough to play in the NBA basketball team with the L.A Lakers.

He wore a green and black, checkered shirt underneath his blue Wal-Mart vest, navy blue jeans that were a little baggy, and dark brown hiking boots that were similar to the ones Neiji was wearing.

Blake noticed K.C's big group coming and turned around. "I'm sorry, but Wal-Mart is not open to customers until eight o'clock," he told them.

"Blake, it's me," Andy said, walking in front of the group. "We need to get into Wal-Mart to get my _friends _some school supplies. They all just moved here and we're showing them the ropes around the city."

Blake looked at the large group and then back at his younger cousin. "No can do, little cousin," he said with a surfer accent. "You pop's told me not to let anyone inside the store unless they work here or unless there's an _extreme _emergency."

Andy placed her hands on her hips and gave her cousin a stern look. She grinned. "Alright, I see how this is gonna be." She reached into her pocket and grabbed her silver, Samsung cell phone, scrolling to the pictures section. "If you're not going to let me and my friends in, then I'll show your boss—your uncle, who'll _definitely _inform your parents—the picture I took of you when you were on your little 'car date' with Kathy McLoughlin last week."

Blake's mouth dropped. "What the hell were you doing on my car date?" he asked.

Andy didn't answer, but just mainly showed him the picture she took of him, which made Blake go wide-eyed and fumble through his jeans pocket to find the keys to open the door.

"Alright! Alright! You win. Just _please _don't tell your dad. I'll get fired and my parent will _kill _me!" he said timorously, opening up the front door.

"Thank you," Andy said with a smile while her and the rest of the group walked in.

"Wow. What in the world did he do?" Naruto asked her, his hands thrown behind his neck.

"Trust me," Andy said, flipping her cell phone shut and putting it back in her pocket. "Some things are better left unsaid."

--

"Alright, here's what you guys are going to be needing," K.C said, grabbing a few things with Chris and Terry's help.

"Backpacks," her and Chris threw each of them backpacks.

"This doesn't seem so bad," TenTen said, putting on her navy blue backpack.

"And here's the rest of the stuff you'll need!" Terry said happily, carrying a truck load of things that everyone didn't even know she could carry in just two arms. "Notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers, highlighters, rulers, protractors, calculators, extra paper just in case, hardcover notebooks, flashcards, folders, one _big _three-ringed binder to keep organized, _and _a pencil case that could strap on your folder."

Hinata looked at the stacks of school supplies. "Um . . . i-is all of this really necessary?" she asked sweetly.

"How the heck do we fight with all this junk?" Gaara asked, holding all his supplies in his arms.

"Um . . . you don't," Angel told them.

"Then what the hell do we need all this crap for?" Sasuke asked.

"You just do. So quit your whining and let's hurry up and head for school." K.C ordered as they all walked out of the School Supplies aisle and went outside.

"Hey, where're Danny and Andy?" Matt asked.

"We're coming!" Danny called out.

"Where were you guys?" Max asked.

"In the electronics aisle. We've got the applications and stuff all filled out," he said, showing them a stack of papers in his and Andy's hands.

K.C took a paper and read through it. She smiled. "Alright. Let's rock and roll people!"

--

Mr. Ramirez was the principal at Lancaster High School and was a very powerful man. He was the one that kept the school in its most finest condition and was kind to all the students and teachers that were kind to him. But don't be fooled by his mirthfulness, the man could really be mean when he had to be, which is why even the toughest troublemakers at LnHS were afraid of him.

Mr. Ramirez was a rather short, Mexican man. He was about five foot five and had super short, black hair and happy black eyes. He always dressed in a white business shirt with a tie to match and grayish pants that always looked well pressed along with dark brown dress shoes. He was a rather, clean-cut man and loved to look like people wanted him to look like and that was a happy, cheerful, high school principal that just loved his job.

"So you see, Principal Ramirez, these five, fine, young gentlemen would love to have a job at this school," Danny told him. "As you can see by their applications, they're extremely well with kids and they have Master's Degrees in both childcare and teaching high school, middle school, _and _elementary school."

Mr. Ramirez looked through the applications and then looked up at Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gai, and Orochimaru, each, dressed in well-pressed business suits in colors of dark brown, black, brown, gray, and silver.

He then looked down at Danny. "And why, Mr. Helvetius, are you trying so hard to make sure I hire these five, young gentlemen?" he asked.

Danny paused for a minute. "Uh . . . because, these five men are my uncles and wanted to see if they could find a job at the lovely school their favorite nephew goes to." He smiled with his hands on his hips.

Mr. Ramirez looked at Danny as if he were joking and then looked back down at the applications. "Alright, then. You five are hired."

_"Yes!" _Danny exclaimed in his head while he turned to Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, and Orochimaru and gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Gai exclaimed, walking towards Mr. Ramirez. "You're such a great person!" he yelled, embracing Mr. Ramirez in a friendly, tight hug. Mr. Ramirez's eyes grew wide in shock while manly tears of joy streaked the mighty Gai's face.

Danny panicked. "Gai! Stop!" he yelled, pulling Gai away from Mr. Ramirez.

Mr. Ramirez looked up at Gai with a completely shocked and disturbed look on his face and cleared his throat. "Um—alright, then, let's get to business."

"So, when will we be assigned our squads?" Kakashi asked.

Mr. Ramirez cocked his eyebrow.

"Uh, he means, students." Danny corrected.

"But we're Jounin," Kakashi told him. "Aren't Jounin assigned squads in your world?" he whispered to Danny.

"Not quite," Danny whispered.

"Okay," Mr. Ramirez turned to his computer. "Mr. . . . Umino, is it?" he looked up at Iruka.

Iruka nodded.

"Alright, you're going to be teaching History in room 309. Your nephew will show you all where your rooms will be," he told them.

Iruka took the paper Mr. Ramirez handed to him and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Ramirez-san."

"San?" Mr. Ramirez repeated. He smiled. "Oh, I see. You guys must be from Japan. Well, here's a word of advice, if you know what's good for you, stay away from the anime kids. If they find out there are four Japanese men teaching at this school, then they're going to start pouring you with questions about anime and stuff like that." He laughed and went back to his computer. "Um . . . Mr. Hataek?"

"Um, it's pronounced, Ha-ta-kae." Kakashi corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized. "You'll be the new P.E coach who'll substitute for Mr. Carter. Poor guy's got the stomach flu and will be out for at least a week."

Kakashi took the paper and bowed respectfully.

"Mr. Gai, you'll also be teaching P.E," he told Might Gai, handing him the piece of paper.

"Why, thank you, Ramirez-san. I'll be happy to work with such youthful children!" he gave him a thumbs up while his teeth began to sparkle, the same with his right eye. Mr. Ramirez just stared at him and went back to typing on his computer.

"Um, Mr. . . . I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name," Mr. Ramirez told Jiraiya.

"Just refer to me as Jiraiya," he told him.

"Oh, okay then, Jiraiya, you'll be teaching Creative Writing in room 123 downstairs." He handed him his slip of paper.

"And, finally, Mr. . . ." he waited for Orochimaru to tell him his last name.

"Orochimaru. Just, Orochimaru," he told him in a creepy manner.

"Okay," even Mr. Ramirez got freaked out by his voice. "you'll be teaching Health in room 124 downstairs." He handed him his paper.

Orochimaru opened up his mouth to grab the paper with his snake-like tongue, but Danny quickly shoved him back and grabbed the paper. "Uh, thank you very much, Mr. Ramirez. I'll see you around campus! Bye!" him and the rest of the adults quickly ran out of his office.

--

"Ta-da!" Andy cheered, holding up eleven, brand new ID's in her hands. "These are the ID's you guys are going to have to wear around campus at _all _times. If the security guards catch you not wearing it, then they'll send you to OCD and make you do paperwork."

"So, are these, like, your worlds kind of headbands?" TenTen asked.

"Sort of," Angel told them.

"But, we haven't even done anything to deserve them." Sakura pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, just put them on so we can get to class." K.C ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and put the lanyards on in their own fashion, which was really how they would put their headbands on. Sort of.

Naruto wore his around his neck and so did Sasuke, Sakura, Neiji, TenTen, Hinata, and Kiba while Ino and Rock Lee wore theirs around their waist—which, surprising, fit—Gaara strapped his on the strap on his backpack, and Shikamaru wrapped his around his left shoulder.

Terry ran inside the theater, waving eleven pieces of paper in her hands with Danny and the rest of the adults running behind her.

"We've got the schedules!" she cried, running up the stage steps.

"And the planners," said Danny, handing the gang each a planner and their schedules.

"What are these for?" Sakura asked.

"You don't really need the planners, but teachers still want you to have them to write down your homework assignments and junk like that," Danny told them. "And the schedules tell you what classes you're going to be taking."

"You mean we're given more than one class!" Naruto panicked. "_One _class was bad enough!"

Iruka placed his hands on his hips, which Naruto noticed and began to rub his hand behind his back in a nervous jester. "Uh, I mean . . . except for your classes Iruka-sensei. You're classes are _awesome_!"

"Did you get the adults jobs at this school?" K.C asked Danny.

"Yeah," he told her. He looked back at the group of 'Naruto' characters. "And we made sure to put you all in at least _one _of our classes to make sure you won't get into mischief. Things are _totally _different in this world."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Shikamaru told them, looking through his schedule.

Suddenly, the bell rang throughout the entire school, telling students to get to their classes.

"W-what was that?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Are we being attacked?" Rock Lee asked, going on full alert.

"No, that was just the school bell. It's time for all of us to get to class," Andy told them.

K.C looked at everyone. "Alright, Danny, you show Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Gai where they'll have to go," she told him. "Everyone else, go to your classes. What class is on the top of your guys' list?" she asked.

Everyone looked at their lists.

"I've got something called English 10 with—Mr. Ben-Shlomo?" Naruto informed.

"Hey, I have him, too," said Kiba.

"Then you're coming with me," said Matt as they all walked out of the theater.

"I've got, Geometry with Mrs. Azzouzi," Neiji announced.

"I have her, too," said Sasuke, looking at his slip of paper.

"Which means you're coming with us," Andy told them while she and Danny motioned Neiji and Sasuke to walk with them. Erin, Sakura, and Ino all slumped in disappointment that they didn't have their first class with the Uchiha boy, but still perked up when they realized they still had five more classes for him to be in.

"I've got History with Mr. Takeri," said Shikamaru.

"That's with me," Angel said sweetly as her and Shikamaru walked out of the theater.

"I have Health with Mr. Hollister," informed TenTen.

"I've got the same thing," said Gaara.

"M-me too," said Hinata.

K.C raised her eyebrow. "But they're posing as sophomores. I thought only freshmen took Health."

Chris gave her a sympathetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I, kinda flunked it last year and have to take it again," he admitted while he, TenTen, Hinata, and Gaara walked out of the theater.

K.C shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I've got Biology right now," Sakura said.

"That's with us," Max and K.C said in unison as they all walked out of the theater.

_"Great. Now I gotta spend a whole two hours with one of Sasu-gay's fan girls." _K.C thought miserably.

"I have Dance," Ino said. She cocked her eyebrow. "They teach you how to dance in your world instead of how to fight?" she asked.

K.C shrugged her shoulders as they walked out the door. "It's a strange world," she told her. "See you guys later!" she called out before she walked out the door.

"Cool! You have Dance with me!" Terry yelled, jumping up and down as she dragged Ino with her to Dance class.

"And I have something called, Rotc?" Rock Lee said in confusion.

"It's called R.O.T.C," Erin told him. "And that's with me," she said as they walked out of the theater, listening to the late bell ring.

--

**Reviews reviews reviews! LOL**


End file.
